This work focuses on three basic questions: (1) What is the character of locally based informal work systems (irregular economy) that supply goods and services to large numbers of individuals independent of conventional marketing systems? (2) How do informal work systems affect family income-gathering and community life in general? (3) What role do informal work activities play in the development of the work career of low income groups? Conceptually, we view the community as made up of ecologically distinct populations, each of which is characterized by distinct patterns of irregular economic activities. Through observation and personal interviewing we propose to collect data on ecological populations in a number of communities. Assessments will be made of social net work, incidence of irregular economic activities, character of economic transactions with particular emphasis on salient persons and settings in informal work activities. Field site of the investigation will be 12 communities in the Detroit area (including Detroit). A random sample of households within elementary school neighborhoods in each of these communities will be drawn. A total of 2200 respondents will be selected and interviewed. From this set of respondents identification will be made of three classes of participants in the irregular economy: producers, consumers and "referral agents". This sub-sample will be contacted to given in-depth interviews and their attitudes, positions and operating styles will be assessed. In each neighborhood the survey data will be enriched through the use of participant observation of the irregular economy.